Crash Into Me
by DazzleMeTwilight
Summary: Edward, I think our pilot just had a heart attack!" I turned to him in panic "Do you know how to fly?" I asked trying not to faint. "Do video games count?" he laughed nervously. AH E/B and Lemons to come.
1. Prolouge

_Hey well here is a story that I hope you all enjoy!_

_Please Read & Review~_

_I do not own._

_Chapter Song- Rainbow Veins ~ Owl City_

_`~`~`~`l`~`~`~`_

My full name is Isabella Marie Swan, but you can just call me Bella. I guess before I fill you in on the now I should fill you in on the past.

My parents Charlie and Renee Swan were like any young couple, madly in love and ready for marriage. They jumped into marriage head first, not thinking it through. They moved to Forks, Washington and got busy- thus creating me. As the whole 'New Marriage/ Baby High' wore off and reality hit them, tension was sure to follow. They started to fight over the littlest things.

They tried to keep a charade up when I was around, but once I was old enough I figured it out- they couldn't stand each other. The divorce was filled right after my thirteenth birthday, what a present that was. Charlie stayed in Forks while Renee took me and fled to Florida.

Oh I forgot to tell you my parents sheltered me when I was in Forks. I was home schooled up until the divorce, so that didn't help my social skills. The school in Florida was Hell. I was a ghost, a smart ghost- but a ghost none the less. Most of my free time was spent locked in my room drawing and reading. My dream was to own my own art gallery and sell my paintings. Let's just say my mom was not pleased, _she _wanted me to be the next big thing-whatever that was.

My mom would always drag me to this crazy water park, just so she could stare at the hunk of a life guard. She would set up her towel right next to his stand and then send me off to stand in the pee riddled water. One day my mom sent me to acquire her some sparkling water, as I was walking to get her worthless water I slipped an and broke my ankle. Low and behold Phil the hunk of a life guard came to my rescue, lets just say they have been together ever since.

I can't say that I missed Forks, but I sure did miss my dad. He understood me, unlike my hair brain mother. So I decided that when I turned fifth teen I would move back to Forks to live with my dad until I finished high school.

The day I broke the news to my mom, was the day I learned that she really didn't give a rats ass about me. She waved to me as I got on that plane without a single tear.

My dad is the Chief of police in our town, so when he picked me up from the airport I had to ride in the Cruiser-lights and all. I arrived in Forks during the summer so I had plenty of time to get settled before school started.

The first day of my freshmen year at Forks high was Heaven and Hell. I didn't know a single soul, and everyone stared. I tripped, stuttered, and blushed through my first three periods, earning laughs from everyone in the room. When lunch came around I was lost, I didn't know where to sit or what was ok and not ok to eat. After finding food I was left with the task of finding a seat. Scanning the room I found a nice empty table on the other side of the room. All I had to do was walk in a in a straight line without tripping and landing face first in my lunch tray. Jessica Stanley the bitch of the school scooted her chair out right in front of me causing me to lung forward, but I didn't fall. I was encircled by two warm arms. That day I met my best friend Edward Cullen. When I first met him he was a sight to see messy copper hair, big rim glasses, braces, and lanky as hell. I'm not going to go into detail about our adventures in school, that's for another time.

Well that should bring you up to the present. This year Edward and I are going to be seniors in High school, and we are both eighteen years old. We haven't changed at all in the personality and friendship category but in the looks category that's a different story. I can say that I have filled out some and gotten a tad taller but that's it, still the same old Bella. Edward on the other hand did a 360 in the looks category, long gone is the geek. He still has that messy copper hair, contacts have replaced the glasses revealing two piercing emerald eyes, braces off-straight white teeth on, he is still tall but no longer lanky- muscle in all the right places, and long gone is the baby fat on his face- chiseled features in place. My best friend is Adonis himself.

This being our senior year Edward has decided that he and I are going to go to the Bahamas for the summer. As you can imagine Charlie was all for that (insert sarcasm), he caved in the end. The flight will be just he and I and a chubby pilot, we should land in the Bahamas sometime the next day- I think. I can say that I am through the roof about this trip, the whole summer being spent in paradise with my best friend.

Well tomorrow is the day that we will be leaving June thirteenth, and I'm still not done packing. So I must leave you hear so I can get ready and get some sleep. See you in the morning.

_`~`~`~`l`~`~`~`_

_Interested- Yes? No?_

_Tell me what you think!_

_~DazzleMeTwilight_


	2. Who Smelt it Dealt it

_Chapter two!_

_Thank you guys for the reviews!_

_I do not own._

_Chapter song- Don't you know who I think I am~ Fall Out Boy_

_`~`~`~`l`~`~`~`_

"Bella."

_Mhmm so the penguin does know my name._

"Bella, wake up."

_Penguin say what?_

"Come on!"

_Why is the ground shaking Mr. Penguin? Earthquake you say... HOLY SHIT!_

"EARTHQUAKE!" I screamed in panic.

Whatthe procedure again for earthquakes, oh yeah hide under a pillow.

"I have to say this morning is the most entertaining yet." The oddly familiar voice from the corner barked out.

Wait a minute that oddly familiar voice is very familiar, Edward.

"Ugh first question, how did you get in my room? Second, why?" I grumbled out from under my pillow.

"Well I woke up this morning, got ready, drove to your house-"

"Cut it shorter, Smartass." I groaned. Smartass was my nickname for his. It's not very clever, but it fits him to a T.

"OK jeez, take a chill pill Little Miss Sunshine." And now you know my nickname.

"I climbed the tree, and then came through your window." He was starring smugly at me like he had just traveled around the world in eighty days.

"What, do you want me to give you a Noble Piece Prize for your brilliant idea?" I spat out. I am not a morning person may I add.

"Silly Bellie, you can get any old prize out of a cereal box, I much rather receive an Award." He said while picking an invisible piece of lint off his pants.

"Like I said, Smartass." He was really grating on my nerves.

"Ha hah very funny."

"To answer your second question, we have to leave in about-" He paused and glanced at his Rolex first edition watch. "Three hours if we are to catch the plane."

"Why do we have a set time if the plane we are taking is yours?" I sat up and stretched my arms above my head, then let them drop into my lap.

He cleared his throat "We may own the plane, but we do not own the pilot my dear." He tapped his watch while smiling his crooked smile.

"Chop chop, times a wasting!"

I chucked my pillow at his head which missed and hit my lamp, causing it to crash to the floor.

Edward didn't even flinch.

"Shit, Charlie!" I was on my feet in no time and tugging on his arm trying to get him out of my room.

"Come on you're to fat, Chief has a gun remember." I grunted out. Man he was made out of stone of something.

He chuckled and pulled me into his lap, crushing me to his chest. I was trapped.

"Chief left and hour ago and you're going to pay."

No. No. No!

"Don't you dare Mr.!" I shouted at him.

He attacked, tickling me right under my ribs. I squealed and thrashed around; causing him to chortled and tickle even faster.

"Take. It. Back." He growled in my ear.

"T-take wh-wh-what bac-k?" I choked out.

"You called me fat, and I am far from fat!" his hands had moved to my stomach.

"F-fine yo-you're not fat!" He stopped but didn't let me go.

"Can I get up, I really have to pee." I panted out.

"Only if you tell me what I want to hear." His voice was smug.

Here we go everybody, dear old Edward needs his ego stroked. "You're a Hunk of Studly Goodness, with a cherry on top." He released me and I jumped up grabbing my toiletry bag.

"What I meant to say was that you are a Hunk of Lard, with a Twinkie on top!" With that being said I bolted for my bathroom. "Why you little!" He yelled out, chasing me.

I managed to lock my door just in time. He didn't try to break down the door or yell at me. Silence. Uh Oh, I was in trouble.

I laughed to myself as I turned the shower on and went to the bathroom. The reason why Edward reacted the way he did was because he was a little butterball when he was little, five years old. His older brothers Jasper and Emmett used to make him run laps around the coffee table. They also used to tell him that only little fat kids got eaten by big scary monsters. I stepped into the shower letting the warm water pelt my back. Little butterball Eddie was so terrified that he slept with his parents for months. Well they eventually sent little Eddie to a fat camp. A month at the fat camp and a year of eating right and working out at home, and walah skinny Eddie.

I chuckled at the story that his mother had told me.

I quickly shut off the water and toweled off. I brushed my teeth and dried my hair. Then I turned to get my clothes. "Shit." I was in such a hurry to get away from pissed Edward that I forgot to grab clothes.

I couldn't put back on my pajamas because I had put them in the laundry shoot (yes a laundry shoot.) I sighed and raped myself in my towel.

Opening the door quietly I poked my head out looking around for the bronze mop of hair. Everything was clear so I ran across the hall to my bedroom. After checking my room I dressed myself in blue jeans and a red tank top.

I stumbled down the steps and walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in my tracks. There on the floor was Edward laying there motionless with and knife stuck in his chest.

I screamed and ran to his side. "Edward!" I shook his shoulder while trying not to look at the blood. His breathing was shallow. "Edward." I whimpered. _Call 911 damn it!_ I screamed in my mind.

"_Bella..."_ he rasped out, I was at his side in a spilt second.

"What is it, Edward?" I smoothed his hair out of his eyes.

"Please tell me that I'm not fat." He started to cough violently. "Bella! I see the light!" I was silently crying.

"You're not fat, you're perfect." His lips turned up in a weak smile. "_Thank you_. Now if you don't mind me I'm going to load the car up."

I was shocked, he just stood up pulled the knife that didn't have a blade and wiped up the fake blood. I should have been furious but instead I broke down and sobbed.

"Oh Bella, come here sweetheart." He pulled me into a warm huge.

"I'm so sorry, it was just a joke." He rocked us back and forth as I ruined his shirt.

"You were lying there-knife-blood-I thought you were-were-DEAD!" A fresh wave of sobs raked through my body as I thought about him on the floor.

"Sshh, I'm here, I'm alive." He held me while I calmed down.

Once I was able to think clearly anger chose to show. I pushed him back and slapped him on the cheek. "You're a jerk, don't you ever scare me like that again!"

He rubbed his pink cheek and nodded sheepishly. "I'm sorry; I was just getting back at you for insulting me. He was looking at his shoes; he looked like a little boy again.

"S'okay." I hugged him and turned to go and make breakfast.

"Scrambled eggs and pancakes alright with you?" I called over my shoulder.

"Sounds good, I'll go and pack up the car while you cook." He called back.

The car ride to the air port was in comfortable silence. We mostly listened to Classical music. Edward claims it wakes him up, I on the other hand find it soothing.

He just laughed and turned the music up.

"Wakie wakie Bellie, time to get up." He cooed knowing that it would annoy me.

"I'm up, and don't call me Bellie." I grumbled.

Edward parked the car in a spot and proceeded to walk around the car and open my door for me. "Aren't we a gentlemen" I batted my lashes at him.

"Shut up Swan." He laughed.

"Bite me Cullen!" I giggled back.

"With relish." He barked out as he pulled out bags out of the trunk.

Out banter was cut short as a chubby little man walked up to us, well waddled.

"Good Moring Mr. Cullen." He shook Edward's hand, and then turned to me.

"Ant who is this beautiful young lady?" He smiled kindly at me as I blushed.

"Larry, this is my Bella Swan my best friend." Edward announced.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Swan." Larry gently took my hand and kissed it, causing me to giggle.

"It's nice to meet you too Larry." I smiled down at him.

"Alright you two love birds lets get this plane in the air." Larry called over his shoulder as he waddled back towards the plane.

I turned my head to look at Edward and in seconds we were both cracking up.

"Come on little birdie lets go." He chortled as he started to swagger towards the plane.

Love birds, pssh yeah right, I laughed to myself.

We boarded the plane and prepared for take off. Edward knew not to talk to me before liftoff, so we sat in silence.

"OK you two, here we go stay in your seats till the lights come on."

During the takeoff I had my eyes slammed shut and my hands glued to the armrests.

Edward just snorted.

"Bella we're in the air."

I opened my eyes and stretched out my cramped fingers.

"Oh and look we can move around." He added.

Edward showed me were everything was: kitchen, bed, emergency supplies, etc.

"And last but not least, the bathroom." He smirked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"How opposed are you to joining the Mile High Club?" He asked in a serious tone.

I starred at him blankly, and then it hit me. "Eww, hell no!" I shook my head.

"Gross Cullen, I would never touch your stick dick." I giggled as I went to the fridge and got a coke, then I sat back down in my seat.

Edward sulked back to his seat and sat down with a huff. "My dig is long and thick." He grumbled out.

"Sick." I slapped his shoulder and he pretended to fall out of his seat.

We joked around, stopping every so often to listen to the pilot complain about his shoulder pain.

We ended up watching 'Austin Powers: Gold Member' to pass the time.

Half way through the movie my nose was assaulted with one of the worst smells I have ever smelt.

"Eww Cullen, you stink!" I gagged out.

"It wasn't me." He defended while holding his nose.

"Well it sure as hell wasn't me." I coughed out.

The pilot.

_`~`~`~`l`~`~`~`_

_Hope you guys like it!_

_Review please!_

_~DazzleMeTwilight_


End file.
